


【罗莱】可惜通通错荡

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	【罗莱】可惜通通错荡

双性转现pa雷文，吉莱提及，没品，请谨慎阅读

罗严塔尔淋着雨赶回家，来不及吃晚饭，冲进浴室去洗了澡。前两天又忙又应酬，没空洗头发，她专门用了浓烈的香水洒在衣襟上，不让人靠近。香气在热气中蒸腾，和沐浴露混在一起五分钟，就足够让罗严塔尔头昏脑胀，拿起浴巾胡乱一裹，赤着脚踩在她很贵的地毯上。

头发未干，还在滴水，罗严塔尔随意一拧，干脆躺回枕头上。枕头套是很薄的白色，枕芯却是红的，此刻一丝丝红色透出来，更像凶杀现场没死很久的尸体。

莱因哈特还没走，她窸窸窣窣地留在卧室黑暗中，盘腿坐在罗严塔尔家最高的椅子上，神情很像审视一个奇怪的客人，但总有漠不关心的态度。罗严塔尔在沉默中总能感觉到这种态度，在身后，在掌下，在浴缸里做爱，莱因哈特仿佛只是俯视自己和罗严塔尔做爱，其人并不在这种地方。她所居很高，是纳拜的神明，是瓷器；罗严塔尔不过是人，但总跌不坏。但瓷器不怕火，如果有令人扼腕的悲剧重演，也不过心脏狂跳，能如此挺过去。罗严塔尔第一次拿这个作比，口中充满了不吉利。那时她们刚做完，罗严塔尔有名的眼睛径直盯着莱因哈特，问她知不知道人被火化时，心脏是否是最后化成灰烬的。

莱因哈特摇了摇头：恐怕并非如此，骨骸也得以留存。

罗严塔尔拿了一张纸巾，擦掉莱因哈特颈侧的唇印：真是可惜，心能寄托很多事。承受如此之重的打击，却轻易就被烧成灰了。

此时，罗严塔尔转过身来问她有没有吃晚饭，莱因哈特在黑暗中摇头，履行义务一般从椅子上下来，靠在罗严塔尔旁边，金发垂挂下来，像个最漂亮精致的人偶，碰巧和罗严塔尔躺在一张床上，至于怎么在一张床上的，她们也不知道。  
罗严塔尔一笑，拨了电话叫外卖，随意问莱因哈特：周末过完，你是不是要走了？  
莱因哈特穿了一条绸裙，没有抬起头，金发被水汽淋湿了，粘在腮边：是的，明天就走。

罗严塔尔第一次找风俗店的女人，就看到莱因哈特。她本来不缺情人，因为她长得漂亮，眼睛更珍奇，本来很有希望在25岁前结婚，但她只是和人睡觉，十分干净利落。镜台前摆了许多男人送的口红，米达麦亚是她同事，在平和幸福的环境中长大，看到后立刻打趣这是“情史圣地”。罗严塔尔冷笑一声，欲拆手立即砸了口红，一想有保护套在，砸不断，干脆拧了一只了用刀切碎。米达麦亚看到后立刻抓住她手，你何苦来！放下吧！他们中间有放不下的人？

罗严塔尔对她一笑，米达麦亚，话不能这么胡说。

米达麦亚是好人，早成了家，还没有孩子。她生怕罗严塔尔一时之气，立刻把美工刀夺来：你不要浪费，二手市场卖了换钱，还能给贫困地区做点贡献。

罗严塔尔慢吞吞把口红盖盖好，说，你回去吧，我不砸了，有空不加班就一起吃饭。

莱因哈特是个很漂亮的女人，这种美丽和罗严塔尔丝毫不一样。观看莱因哈特，尽管她只穿了一条棉麻质的白裙子，手感很温柔，但依然犹如堂上观火，许多人爱她的亮光，罗严塔尔不例外，伸手过去却立即被灼伤，烫出血泡后拿什么都痛，她仍然面无表情地守在火堆旁，烧别人的血和自己的血为自己取暖。  
罗严塔尔的家很像一次性酒店，装修得不带人味，也没有花草增添一点活气。只有客厅有一幅挂画，仿制品风景油画，莱因哈特第一次来，谨慎地坐在沙发上，头顶就是这幅画。油画显然没挂好，锋利的钉子从下端伸出来，仿佛下一秒就会掉下来，砸入太阳穴。金色头发蒙血是什么样子？莱因哈特接过罗严塔尔递过来的热茶，只喝了一口。罗严塔尔没跟她说很多话，只注意到茶太烫，于是接过来抿着嘴吹。  
一般客人叫风俗店的女人是为了享乐，莱因哈特给罗严塔尔出示自己的身体健康证明，但这个金银妖瞳的女人丝毫没显示出兴趣，把吹凉了的茶放回她手里。  
莱因哈特又喝了一口，茶很苦，她从来不喜欢茶，但玻璃杯剩余的热度熨贴着她手指，她听到罗严塔尔很不在意地问她要不要看电影。之后再上床，更名正言顺一点，莱因哈特平淡地反驳：不用了。

罗严塔尔对她一笑：真可惜，我特意这周没去看电影。

洗澡，她们在浴室里做爱。瓷砖地上水痕纵横，罗严塔尔本来很不喜欢在床上跟情人说话，她本来不具备甜言蜜语讨人喜爱的能力，总以冷酷的眼光对待床伴。男人尚且会说假话来哄骗女人，让她死心塌地；罗严塔尔不屑于演，只会在呵斥后面加上“正是如此”。她突然有很多话想对素不相识的女人说，因为她们仅有一面之缘，在此后的生活中自然毫无交集，所以她一点都不害怕莱因哈特知道这些事情，之后会如何看待自己，不属于自己的当然不必天天忧心，罗严塔尔本身不道德，她还以很自然的眼光逼视不道德，要么会让她自己更短命一点，要么换来米达麦亚的痛骂。

罗严塔尔热切地亲吻她，从腰际到颈侧。浴室的蒸汽烫得吓人，她立刻把那件棉麻裙子扔到水缸里。莱因哈特面对欲望时，仿佛这就是理所应当的事情，她既没有看不起它，更不觉得轻贱自己，只是一切水到渠成，所以根本不用担心。  
罗严塔尔给她细细讲明她的母亲，怎样和男人偷情，怎样生下她，怎样痛不欲生，怎样一地鲜血。莱因哈特睫毛上糊满了水珠，被她弄得气喘吁吁，但没有叫。她好像不会叫，只发出闷闷的鼻音，蓝眼睛却像煮沸融化的湖泊，结出一颗深苦的果子，慢悠悠掉进冷水里，永不见天日。

莱因哈特缺乏共情，听了很惨烈的故事依然神色不变，只在水蒸气下更锐利了。罗严塔尔看见她的挂坠盒，做爱仍然不取下来，在她胸侧留下一道很深的痕迹，报复一样。她闲闲地用手碰那个挂坠盒，被莱因哈特一把夺回。

罗严塔尔开口问：这是你情人送给你的吗？

莱因哈特默不作声，这段沉默持续了几分钟，头上的灯突然灭了。她们把热气开得过足，跳闸了。

一阵哗哗的水声，罗严塔尔从浴缸站起来，若无其事地低下头去开闸门，赤脚踩在地毯上：相片会被水泡坏的。

莱因哈特用毛巾擦了擦头发，但电闸的确是烧坏了，她穿好白浴袍，点了一支桌上的蜡烛。罗严塔尔和今日一样，头发未干就枕在枕头上，脸侧好像渗出一丝丝血迹。

莱因哈特弯腰，拿蜡烛照亮罗严塔尔的脸。倾身之刻有蜡油滴到她脸上，一蓝一黑的异色眼睛映着火光。  
人总是会在某些时候被心中的怜惜震动，如闻黄钟巨鸣，像潮水一样，直视着死在大水里的海雀和乌鸦，露出一截的船票亭，抱着一块塑料浮板飘飘停停，最后因为一堵砸下来的水泥墙，大水会淹没到头顶。  
此时此刻，罗严塔尔脸上刺痛，但依然没动，只对莱因哈特一笑，往镜台前一指：你去看看。

莱因哈特看见密密麻麻的口红，像陈尸一样，堆放在桌上盒子上，问：那是什么？

罗严塔尔坐起身，头发把她后背打湿一大片，她走近烛光，好像窥破了什么秘密，顺着落灰的盒子看到莱因哈特挂坠盒中的人像，死了，化作小小的相片，褪色，水泡得人脸变形，罗严塔尔的心脏在此刻喧嚣剧鸣。

你想知道为什么我的眼睛是这种颜色吗？

那是你母亲的故事。

正是如此，所以这就是她没有杀掉我的原因——我们明明一模一样，她想看我如何走向她那条路。

莱因哈特的手很漂亮，却什么都没戴，隐隐看见右手腕上细细的白痕，显然之前戴镯子，之后又被取掉了。罗严塔尔握住她的手腕，凑在烛光旁边看，告诉莱因哈特：在你来之前，我就知道你的情人叫什么名字……

莱因哈特震怒，一手护住挂坠盒，反手扇了罗严塔尔一巴掌，烛台一歪，蜡油滚落下来，泼洒在金银妖瞳的手腕。她显然欣喜地感受到莱因哈特滚烫的痛意，这比性快感甚至要强烈得多，她像无知无觉，只是对莱因哈特一笑：原来是这样。

莱因哈特抓住她手腕问：你让我过来不是为了取乐吗？

罗严塔尔反扣住她手，仔细摩挲过那圈白痕，回答她说：的确如此。

罗严塔尔订的外卖到了，是蛋包饭，买的还是莱因哈特不爱喝的茶。莱因哈特还是喝了一口，不动声色地吃那份蛋包饭，把葱花拨向一边。在她脚边的是一个大盒子，罗严塔尔出门前嘱咐她一定带上。她回到住地，打开一看，原来是密密麻麻的口红，各种各样的红，多到她下辈子都涂不完。有些唇釉被磕碎了，深深浅浅的红弄到地板上，流了一地，安妮罗洁来敲她的门，一开门，莱因哈特回过头，满手通红，好像鲜血一地，却依旧散发着醉人的香气。


End file.
